


Bingo prompt fills

by OrdinaryRealities



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: College AU, Gen, Post-Canon, Reconciliation Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryRealities/pseuds/OrdinaryRealities
Summary: Hopefully these will all stay under 1000 words or so. I'll give an individual summary at the top of each chapter with rating and fandom in case those change by prompt. It should update about once a week or as I finish, and although it's called "kisses bingo", I have the feeling I'll continue to opt for the non-kiss physical affection.First prompt: gentle shoulder bump.Second prompt: wiping tears away.Third prompt: pinching cheeks.
Relationships: Brian & Pepper & Wensleydale & Adam Young (Good Omens), Harriet Dowling & Warlock Dowling, Wensleydale & Warlock Dowling
Kudos: 8
Collections: Kisses Bingo





	1. The Earth was without Form and Void

**Author's Note:**

> Good Omens, G-rated. Brian doesn't remember exactly why he distrusts Adam, but the rift has been there since August all the same.
> 
> Thanks to the do it with style discord for giving me stories about Jesus for Adam to mangle in the retelling. Any misinterpretations are my fault, not theirs. 
> 
> As always, if I've accidentally done anything racist/sexist/transphobic/etc, that comes from a place of ignorance, not malice, so please let me know so that I can do better next time.
> 
> Edit 10/24: Unfortunately, as I've overbooked myself pretty spectacularly both IRL and for fandom things I'm abandoning these drabbles and discontinuing my participation in the event.

Brian walked through the woods beside Pepper, watching Adam. This was new. He wasn’t sure where the wariness had come from. He just knew that he woke up one day in early August from a strange dream – one of those dreams where you went through your day before it happened, only instead of getting up and going out to play and maybe getting ice cream there had been angels and demons and Adam trying to destroy the world – and although Brian knew it had only been a dream – he wasn’t a _baby_ , he knew the difference – he hadn’t been able to shake the wariness since. 

Brian hadn’t said anything to Pepper or Wensleydale (what would he even say?) but he had noticed them watching Adam too. That made sense. If his subconscious was making up stuff like that about Adam then probably he’d noticed something about Adam without noticing it. That was what his Aunt May had said.

The strangest thing was the way Adam had reacted. Brian knew that Adam had noticed the way they were behaving, but instead of questioning it, he looked resigned, as if it was all he expected from them. 

Today, as they walked, Adam was telling them about the Bible. “And the apostles were all reviled. There was a tax collector, and then a bunch of folks who just liked to fish.”

“Well, why were they reviled then? Your dad fishes.” Pepper studied him skeptically.

Adam waved a hand. “I ‘spect because they smelled like fish all the time. My dad’s waders do, anyway.” He drew another breath. “ _Anyway_ , he also walked across the water to scare the apostles and make them think he was a ghost.”

Wensleydale frowned. “I don’t think that’s quite how–” 

Adam set his jaw in that familiar Adam way that he did when he was trying to drag them past their objections and continued, “and Anathema said that when he was a kid, Jesus had a lion as a friend until someone told his dad.” He paused a moment for them all to mourn that loss. 

Pepper scoffed. “Oh, I’m sure. A great big old lion’s just going to stroll into town for a young Jesus to play with, is it? Might as well claim that one’s about to march right into Tadfield.”

“Anathema’s a grown-up.” The only reason Adam ever prevailed in the face of Pepper’s withering scorn was his stubbornness. “She wouldn’t lie.”

Wensleydale frowned. “Actually, my aunt says that politicians lie all the time.”

Adam opened his mouth like he was going to argue, and then shut it again. He kicked at a rock and Brian watched as it bounced downhill ahead of them. 

Pepper agreed. “Look at that rotten old Mr. Lewis at school. He told my mum I bit Greasy Johnson and I _didn’t_!”

It was only because Adam looked so downcast that Brian threw himself into the pit. “That wasn’t a proper lie though. He just believed Greasy Johnson. It was Greasy Johnson who did the lying.” 

Adam was still silent. Brian sighed, put-upon, and kept going. “Anyway, there’s something fishy about that Jesus. His best friend turned him in, and then bought a graveyard for people who don’t have friends to bury them. They said so in Sunday School.”

As Pepper and Wensleydale looked at each other and drew breath to argue, Brian moved up to bump his shoulder against Adam’s.

Adam didn’t look at Brian when he spoke. “That was good of Judas.

“It was,” Brian agreed, “but _we’ve_ got friends.”

Adam turned his head enough for Brian to see the pleased smile growing across it. “Alright, I’ve thought of a better game.” He raised his voice authoritatively. “Let’s go to the pond and throw sticks for Dog.”


	2. Up here in the cold thin air (I finally can breathe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good Omens, G-rated. Wensleydale's off to college in the US and his roommate had a very odd nanny. 
> 
> Prompt: wiping tears away.
> 
> As always, if I've accidentally said anything racist/sexist/transphobic/etc, that comes from a place of ignorance, not malice, so please let me know so I can do better next time.

“Here,” Knuckles touched Wensleydale’s cheek, wiping away the tears. His roommate must be back already. How embarrassing.

“Sorry.” Wensleydale sniffled and reached to wipe his eyes himself. “You were walking your parents out. I thought I– I’ve just never lived away from home before.”

The other boy smiled at him when he looked up. “My nanny used to say that shared tears stay half as long.” He started to reach out and wipe another tear off of Wensleydale’s face and then paused, as if struck by something. “Am I being weird again?”

Wensleydale’s smile was wobbly, but it was there. “A little, but I don’t mind. Your nanny sounds like good people.” 

The other boy smiled and brushed his knuckles along Wensleydale’s cheek again as another tear overflowed. “She was strange people, for sure, Nanny Ashtoreth. But she had a lot of good advice, in between the weirder bits.”

Wensleydale leaned in, interested. “Weirder bits?”

“She was a Satanist or something.” The other boy shrugged. “I’m not really sure. But it doesn’t bother me unless it bothers you. Just don’t do like my friend Jay and not say anything until your parents call mine because my lullabies at camp gave him nightmares.”

Wensleydale’s smile got stronger. “I think I can promise that.” The last sentence registered. “Nightmares?”

His roommate gave him a crooked grin.


	3. The United States have a lot to answer for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warlock has some trouble adjusting to life in the states post-canon. (drabble)

Warlock hated living in the US. There were so many more _relatives_. He unbuckled his seatbelt slowly, watching his mother. 

Harriet Dowling pulled a face. “Don’t look like that, Warlock. I don’t like it any better than you do.”

Warlock snorted. “Sure. And I suppose Aunt Sarah pinches _your_ cheeks every time that we come over for our _weekly_ dinner?” He blew out a breath. “I miss England.”

His mother’s face did something odd. “Warlock, honey, I- We’re all getting used to a new normal here.” 

Warlock opened his door reluctantly. “Yes, but at least _your_ new normal doesn’t involve anyone _pinching_ your _cheeks_.” He slouched up the yard to the porch. Uncle Joe was lighting the grill. Aunt Sarah turned as he dragged up the steps, beamed at him, and reached out to pinch his cheek.


End file.
